Life in The Fringe
by RaZr Sharp
Summary: A notorious pilot known for his skills by the intergalactic forces as well as private corporate owners goes on a standard delivery mission when he realizes his life is about to change.


The year is 3247. The Galaxy is now inhabited and separated into different regions. Among them are the regions of Hera, Europa, Sol, Twilight, and Frontier. Each has its own space station and each had its own way of living. Hera and Europa were all about fast living. They were places for the kinds of people that once inhabited a city by the name of New York many centuries ago on the planet Earth. Sol is a developing high tech facility which up until that last 7 years was struggling to keep adrift until they received a very generous donation from an anonymous person in the sum of twelve million credits. Ever since then they have been advancing in every way possible at a rapid rate which some say is the reason for their tremendous success in medical research unlike the rest who would prefer to spend the money on something like a new residential complex or a new indoor sports arena all together. Unfortunately seeing as that they are experimenting on volunteer residents, living on Sol isn't exactly something of a pleasurable cruise as one may say.

Famous for its retro neon lighting and all inclusive casinos for its residents, The Frontier region was all about gambling. Other than gambling on the slots and card games, there is a grand arena in which pilots risk their lives for tremendous prizes and the title of Frontier Arena Champion. Pilots from different regions come to compete in this event consisting of a 5 round battle taking place over the span of a month. Pilots such as the Demon clan of the forbidden Fury sector who are known for their use of illegal yet very effective ships and weapons, The Mercenaries of the Frontier, and of course independent pilots varying from the average resident to the rich boys who's parents just don't care enough to know what their sons are up to. So far the only pilot who seems to have the skills to master these events is Jason Malkar.

Besides all of this, a pilot can still manage to make a decent living flying for various corporations in positions from something as simple as a Cruise Liner Pilot to something as intense as a fighter pilot. Some prefer free lance and others work by contract. Who makes out in the end? Even that is a mystery considering the dangers of space. But for some, it was the best way to live.

Flying to the edge of civilized space wasn't something rare in his world. In fact those are the jobs he preferred. Transporting all sorts of packages from the various space stations of the galaxies to the far reaches of civilized space. Seeing as to the fact that Mars was no longer inhabitable, humans realized that the only possible answer to their troubles was to start building space colonies based on the previous concept of the international space station over two centuries ago. Now that the technology has become available, cheap enough to build, and easy enough to maintain there was no doubt that it had to be done in order for the human race to survive.

Now on another job out and this time with the reputation of being the most reliable pilot in the galaxy to get things done, whether it's to pass on a message or take part in an strategic attack with the intergalactic special forces against the vicious barons of space. Refusing any kind of decoration or publication of his successful career. Despite the refusal of his recognition everyone who he consorts with knows who he is and in respect calls him Malcolm.

So here he was on his way to the gates of the Fury sector for a scheduled rendezvous with Baroness Fontasia. It didn't mean much to him but she was known to be the most beautiful, graceful, as well as the most dangerous woman in all of space. All who fly in the black have been warned that if they were to run into her they are to treat her like a goddess and fulfill her every request. She single handedly took over the Fury sector station with the help of her right hand also known as Rorie. Unlike the baroness, Rorie was quite masculine. Greasy faced and a bit rugged looking. But despite all this she was the best at what she did, and that was being the personal body guard sworn to protect the baroness and only the baroness and grant her every wish.

As he approached the gate got this funny feeling that something was off. Then there she was but this time without Rorie at her side. And instead of her luxury cruiser she was flying an Alpha Phoenix, which was the heaviest and yet most efficient bomber available in the black. This made him very nervous especially with all the heavy energy lasers and swarm missiles pointing in his direction. This would definitely be interesting considering all he had was his standard light Galante lasers. Once the com channels were opened and he properly greeted the Baroness, he started to play the message which he was supposed to personally deliver he had the shock of his life…The message was for him! It was a message from the Baroness stating that she is here alone because her right hand is out on a mission and she no longer trusts her judgment. According to her it was time to make Malcolm the deal of a life time. Join her in her ruling and become the most feared pilot in the universe, or try his best not to get hulled by this dangerous beauty in refusal…..

The Choice Is Yours Guys….what path do you think he should take?


End file.
